The Way We Met
by AK1028
Summary: How did Jorgen Von Strangle meet Nacey Cortex/O'Connell? Why did Jorgen start crushing on Nacey? Was Cosmo truly an idiot back then? Okay, that last one is not important but these questions and more are answered in this story. To find out what's going on, just read! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Met**

_AK1028: Hey, everyone! It's AK1028 and I would like to say that it was about time that I posted this! Sorry, I had to say that! Anyways, this first chapter is when Nacey first met Jorgen at the young age of sixteen._

* * *

(We are in London, England. Nacey, sixteen years of age, is reading a book…a spell book. Jasmine Cortex; 18 years of age, long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple suit, and a white flat shoes, approaches her younger sister.)

Jasmine: What in the world are doing?

(Jasmine takes Nacey's book.)

Nacey: Hey!

Jasmine: (She flips through the pages and sees no words.) Now this is one weird book. Every time I pick this dumb book up, there are no words.

Nacey: (She snatches her book.) That's because like grandma told me. If you're not pure of heart and don't believe in anything is possible, you won't be able to see the words.

Jasmine: You really believe in that stuff?

Nacey: I'm a Plumber's assistant, aren't I?

Jasmine: That's for toilets, silly.

Nacey: (She rolls her eyes as Jasmine leaves.) Sometimes I can't believe that I'm related to her.

Neo: [He is fifteen.] (He is in his bedroom.) Nance, help!

Nacey: (She runs to his room and opens the door. Jorgen is there, holding her brother by the collar.) What in the world is going on here?

Jorgen: Oh, great. Now another human knows about the fairies!

Neo and Nacey: Fairies?

Jorgen: Oh, darn it.

Nacey: Look, I don't know what's this all about but let go of my brother!

Jorgen: No way! He's been sending mutants to Fairy World!

Neo: I've been doing no such thing! I don't even know where Fairy World is!

Jorgen: I don't believe you.

Nacey: There has to be a way to convince you that my brother is innocent. (She looks at her spell book.) Maybe there is a way…. (She opens her spell book and flips to a page.) Ah, here we go.

Jorgen: You're a witch?

Nacey: I prefer spell caster. (She reads the spell aloud.) Truth seems to the pores of my brother. (The spell is casted.) Okay, Neo. Tell him the truth.

Neo: But, I really didn't send mutants to Fairy World!

Jorgen: Unbelievable. Your brother was telling the truth.

Neo: Told you. Now, can you please let me go?

(Jorgen lets go of Neo, harshly.)

Nacey: You okay?

Neo: Yeah… It is good thing grandma gave you that spell book. I couldn't see Jasmine having that book.

Nacey: Jasmine can't see the words but we can.

Jorgen: May I? (Nacey gives him the book. He examines it. He thinks.) _The ancient text matches the text from the legends of the magical beings. Could it be that these two….? _(He speaks.) Here's what I'll do. Help me free Fairy World and I'll tell you what I know about this book.

Neo: Well, what do you think Nance?

Nacey: Well….alright. We'll help.

Jorgen: Great, thanks!

Nacey: By the way, my name is Nacey Cortex.

Neo: And I'm Neo Cortex.

Jorgen: It is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Jorgen Von Strangle, the commander of Fairy World.

Neo: You look more…. (Nacey clears her throat.) I mean, it's nice to meet you.

Nacey: Shall we get going?

Jorgen: Yes, indeed.

(Jorgen slams down his wand and poofs them to Fairy World. Once there, they see a bunch of ghost type mutants [like the ones in _'Crash: Mind over Mutant'_].)

Neo: What the heck are those things?

Jorgen: Those are the mutants I was telling you about.

Nacey: This ought to be a snitch. (The ghost mutants slow time. She speaks in slow-motion.) Then again, maybe not.

Neo: (Time goes back to normal.) You've got the spell book! Do something! (Just then, his hand gestures cause him to create a magical blast, destroying one of the mutants.) Huh, that was weird….

Nacey: Okay, that was a new one.(She extends her hand and does it too.) Oh, wow. I can do it too!

Jorgen: (He thinks.) _Just like I thought….they is magical beings!_

Neo: Okay, now be a good time to tell us what's going on here!

Nacey: (The mutants are surrounding them.) Destroy first and explain later, Neo!

Jorgen: I agree with your sister. Let's nail!

(The three of them defeat the ghost mutants.)

Neo: I sure like to know how these guys got here…..

Nacey: Me too. (She turns to Jorgen.) And you have some explaining to do, Jorgen.

Jorgen: Indeed I do, young one. Indeed I do.

* * *

_AK1028: And that's how Jorgen met Nacey. Once he had told her about their powers, Neo and Nacey both trained day and night to perfect their powers. They never saw Jorgen Von Strangle ever again until years later….. And the next chapter is the story of when they met years later. If you guys like what you're reading, then hit that review button!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK1028: Well, here's the second chapter of how Jorgen re-met Nacey years later. Be aware, tissue alert is needed._

_

* * *

_

(Years later…. We're still in London, England. Nacey is at work and her boss, Arthur comes in. Arthur is about 35, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, brown suit, a red tie, and brown shoes.)

Arthur: Nance?

Nacey: (She perks up.) Oh, Arthur. Come in, please.

Arthur: (He goes in and closes the door.) Nacey, I've noticed that your friend, Gus Galvon….

Nacey: Is eccentric. It's his upbringing.

Arthur: Ah. Anyways, he told me that you're leaving. This true?

Nacey: Afraid so, Arthur. My brother has found a wonderful place for me to live closer to my daughter.

Arthur: Nina Cortex, right?

Nacey: (She perks up.) Yeah, that's right. Arthur, are you feeling alright?

Arthur: (His accent changes from British to Austrian.) How are you, Nance?

(Nacey shoots him a look as Arthur turns into Jorgen.)

Nacey: (She takes off her reading glasses.) Jorgen Von Strangle? (She hugs him and let's goes.) What in the world are you doing here and how did you find me?

Jorgen: Well, your magic readings were so high, that we even felt them in Fairy World.

Nacey: (She smiles sheepishly.) Sorry about that.

Jorgen: I'm not. It helped me find my one true friend.

Nacey: One true friend?

Jorgen: The only friends I really have are Cosmo and Wanda. It's just like you punch them once…. (He punches her in the arm) and they are all like ooh stop punching me!

Nacey: (She rubs her arm.) Perhaps it is because you punch too darn hard.

Jorgen: Yeah, I considered that.

Nacey: So, why are you looking me up after all of this time?

Jorgen: I need your help. My godchild is acting awful strange and I heard that you can disguise yourself as your teenage self. So, I was wondering…..

Nacey: If I could see what was wrong?

Jorgen: Please, Nance. It would mean a lot.

Nacey: Well…alright. When do I ever turn down a chance to help you?

Jorgen: Thanks Nance, you're the best. His name is Winston De Leslie. You'll be able to find him in Dimmsdale, California.

Nacey: It will be a snap. But, why can't you check on him?

Jorgen: My duties as a fairy commander can't allow me the full time to spend with Winston.

Nacey: I see…. Okay, I understand. I'll investigate.

Jorgen: Thanks Nance. I owe you one.

Nacey: No problem, Jorgen. (She disguises herself as her sixteen year old self.) Just call me….Anna Smith.

Jorgen: Anna Smith?

Anna: First name that popped into my head. I'll see you later.

(Anna opens a porthole and jumps through. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale…..)

Vicky: Come on, Winston! You're going to be late!

[Winston is ten years old with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red uniform shirt, brown dress pants, and white shoes.]

Winston: (He's upstairs.) Coming! (He runs downstairs.) Okay.

Vicky: Come on; let's leave mom and dad to the brat.

Winston: Vicky!

Vicky: What?

(They go outside and Winston bumps into Anna.)

Winston: Oops, I'm so sorry.

Anna: No, no. My fault. I'm Anna Smith. I'm new in town.

Winston: I'm Winston De Leslie. (He points to Vicky.) And this is my older sister, Vicky.

Vicky: (She narrows her eyes a little and she's a little hostile.) Hello.

Anna: A pleasure, I'm sure. (She turns to Winston.) Where are you headed?

Vicky: Look, I know you're new in town, but Winston is going to be late getting back to boarding school!

Anna: Oh, then let me out of the way. (She steps aside and lets them through.) Boarding school, huh?

(Anna follows Winston. Meanwhile, in Fairy World….)

Binky: Jorgen! Jorgen!

Jorgen: Not now, Binky. I'm in the middle of something.

Binky: But, Jorgen….

Jorgen: I said…NOT NOW!

Binky: Okay, okay. I can take a hint. (He leaves but only half way.) What could be more important than the Anti-Fairies escaping?

Jorgen's voice: I'm sure glad that Nacey is keeping an eye on Winston. I've sure am swamped with paperwork.

Binky: (He perks up.) Nacey?

(Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale….)

Winston: (He gets to school.) Phew, I thought for sure I was going to be late.

"_Jorgen's"_ voice: Sorry that I can't grant any of your wishes today, Winston.

Winston: (_"Jorgen" _is his watch. He whispers.) That's okay, Jorgen. Don't worry about it…. (Anna comes in.) Anna?

"_Jorgen's"_ voice: Anna?

(Anna sits down next to Winston.)

Anna: Hey, Winston.

Winston: You go here?

Anna: Well, only for now.

Winston: What do you mean?

Anna: Ah, it's only temporary.

"_Jorgen"_: (He is thinking.) _Her magical aura I sense in her is strongest thing I ever sensed. Could it be that she is…..?_ (He whispers to Winston.) I have to go to Fairy World. I'll be back.

(Winston nods, making Anna think that she is nodding at him. _"Jorgen" "poofs"_ out. Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo is sitting on his throne. _"Jorgen" "poofs"_ in.)

Anti-Cosmo: How are things going….Anti-Jorgen?

(_"Jorgen" _turns into Anti-Jorgen.)

Anti-Jorgen: I have disappointing news. Remember that magical being that my counterpart met years ago? (Anti-Cosmo nods.) Well, she has returned. And she's more powerful as ever.

Anti-Cosmo: (He snarls.) Great, I didn't want her to be back.

Anti-Jorgen: The good news is that the only ones that know she is back are my counterpart and I.

Anti-Cosmo: And she hasn't exposed herself to Winston?

Anti-Jorgen: Nope.

Anti-Cosmo: (He sneers.) Perfect. Maybe she'll be the key to befalling Jorgen….and Winston.

(Anti-Cosmo cackles, evilly. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale….)

Winston: (He is walking with Anna and the two are laughing.) Anna, that's hilarious.

Anna: Well, I get that sense of my humor from my younger brother.

Winston: You have a younger brother?

Anna: Yeah and I've got an older sister too. So, I know where you're coming from.

Winston: I'll see you later, Anna.

(Winston walks off.)

Anna: Good kid. I wonder why Jorgen's so worried about him. (At that moment, _"Jorgen" "poofs"_ next to her.) Hey, Jorgen. Did you finish your paperwork?

"_Jorgen"_: Yes and I am here to ask you something.

Anna: Fire away. (_"Jorgen" _grabs her.) Hey, I thought you were going to ask me a question!

"_Jorgen"_: (He sneers.) I lied.

Winston: (He comes back.) Oh, Anna! (He sees _"Jorgen"_ holding Anna.) Hey, what's going on here?

"_Jorgen"_: The time has come for my counterpart to fall.

Anna and Winston: Counterpart?

("Jorgen" turns into Anti-Jorgen.)

Winston: Anti-Jorgen!

Anna: Anti-Jorgen? Okay, Jorgen didn't tell me about an evil twin!

Anti-Jorgen: That's because he headed you into this job without knowing that we anti-fairies have escaped.

Anna: Well, yeah. That would be helpful...

Winston: Anna, how do you know about this?

Anti-Jorgen: Sorry, I would love to answer that but we have a date with destiny!

(Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs out of there with Winston hanging on to him. Meanwhile, in Fairy World...)

Binky: (Jorgen comes out of his office.) Jorgen, there's something I have to tell you!

Jorgen: (He sighs, annoyed.) Alright, what is it?

Binky: The Anti-Fairies have escape and they are targeting your godchild!

Jorgen: (His face becomes terrified.) What? Oh, no! Winston needs me and Nacey is in trouble!

Binky: (Jorgen runs off.) Who the heck is Nacey?

(Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs in. Anti-Jorgen slams down Anna, forcing her to transform back to normal.)

Winston: (He is shocked.) Anna?

(Anti-Cosmo anti-poofs in.)

Anti-Cosmo: Actually, my dear Winston. She happens to be Nacey _"Nance"_ Rose Cortex, a Virtual World Services Agent. One of the most powerful to be exact and how we anti-fairies got to be free.

Nacey: And just who are you? And how in the world I set you free?

Anti-Jorgen: Presenting our anti-commander, Anti-Cosmo!

Anti-Cosmo: (The anti-fairies clap.) Oh, thank you. Oh, you're too much. (He turns to Nacey.) Do you remember when Jorgen told you that your magical beings were so high, that we even felt them in Fairy World? (Nacey nods.) Well, we even felt them here in Anti-Fairy World and that's how we were able to free ourselves.

Winston: And now that you're back….what exactly are you going to do?

Anti-Cosmo: Simple, my dear Winston. (He turns to Anti-Jorgen.) First, get Ms. Cortex out of here.

Anti-Jorgen: As you wish.

(Anti-Jorgen drags Nacey outside.)

Nacey: Winston!

Winston: Nance!

(Anti-Jorgen pushes Nacey down onto the clouds, making her land with a thud. Anti-Jorgen gets an anti-blast ready when Jorgen decks him.)

Nacey: Jorgen!

Jorgen: (He helps her up.) Where's Winston?

Nacey: Inside with Anti-Cosmo.

Jorgen: (Anti-Jorgen is slowly getting up.) You deal with him. I'll deal with Anti-Cosmo.

Nacey: Right. (Jorgen runs off and she withdraws X-Caliber.) Let's have it out, shall we?

Anti-Jorgen: Sounds good to me.

(The two clash but Nacey wins. At that moment; Binky, Wanda, and Cosmo appear.)

Binky: What the heck?

Wanda: What's a human adult doing here?

Cosmo: Cool, I love human adults!

Nacey: Uh…. (She shakes her head.) My name is Nacey Cortex and I'm a Virtual Agent, a magical being. (Suddenly, Anti-Fairy World shakes.) What was that?

Binky: It's Jorgen!

Wanda: Something's wrong!

Nacey: Jorgen! (She runs in and sees Jorgen punching the daylights out of Anti-Cosmo. Winston is on the castle ground, dead.) No. (She turns to Jorgen, who is still beating up Anti-Cosmo.) Jorgen, stop it!

Jorgen: (He is crying.) No way, Nacey. He killed Winston! And he will pay for what he had done! (He tries to punch Anti-Cosmo again but something is holding him back. He turns and sees Nacey is holding him back.) Let go of me, Nacey!

Nacey: Why? So you can punish this anti-fairy for something that you could not help? It's not his fault, Jorgen. It's yours for not watching over Winston properly.

Jorgen: (He looks at her with tears in his eyes and drops his punch.) Y…you're right, Nance. (He lets go of Anti-Cosmo and hugs her. He starts to cry.) I…I'm so sorry, Winston. I'm so sorry.

(Nacey strokes his hair, trying to get him to stop crying. Later that week, at the Dimmsdale cemetery, Jorgen is at Winston's grave. It reads: _'RIP: Winston James De Leslie. Born: October 28, 1990. Died: January 4, 2000. Beloved son and brother.'_ Nacey comes over after Jorgen collapses in the snow, crying. Nacey wraps herself up into him as the snow starts to fall.)

* * *

_AK1028: That's how Jorgen re-met Nacey years later. Due to him losing Winston, Jorgen never became another fairy godfather to anyone else. Nacey tried to cheer him up, like the good friend she was but he wasn't in the mood for it. That would quickly change when a certain young pink hated boy with bucked teeth entered both of their lives… And that's the next chapter. How did Nacey meet Timmy?_


	3. Chapter 3

_AK1028: Well, here we are. This is the chapter of when Nacey met Timmy and when Jorgen started to crush on her. Keep in mind that in this chapter, neither of them is married yet._

* * *

(A few months later, in Fairy World….)

Tooth Fairy: (She poofs in and sees Jorgen, dressed up. She floats over to him.) Jorgen, I have some news. I'm afraid that I can't go to the Fairy Ball with you.

Jorgen: What? Why not?

Tooth Fairy: Late shift tonight, sorry. I'll see you later.

(Tooth Fairy poofs away. A porthole opens and Nacey comes through.)

Nacey: Hey, Jorgen.

Jorgen: Hey, Nance. I got some bad news. I won't be able to go to the Fairy Ball. I….I don't have a date. Tooth Fairy cancelled on me just now.

Nacey: Well, how about you and I go…together? You know, once I check in on Cosmo and Wanda… (They hear a smash.) What was that?

Jorgen: (He yells.) TURNER!

(They run down the street and see Cosmo, Wanda, and a nine year old boy. This nine year old has messy brown hair, blue eyes, a pink hat, bucked teeth, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.)

Cosmo: Let's do it again!

Jorgen: (He yells.) TURNER!

Timmy: Hey, not my fault. I'm nine years old. I can't drive….yet.

Nacey: (She turns to Wanda.) Didn't you warn him about the dangers of….?

Cosmo: Nap time!

(Cosmo falls asleep.)

Wanda: Does that answer your question, Nance?

Nacey: More clearly than words.

Jorgen: (He sighs, out of being annoyed.) Nacey Cortex, this is our newest godchild, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

Nacey: (She and Timmy shake hands.) It's nice to meet you.

Timmy: Nice to meet you too. Jorgen has told me a lot about you.

Nacey: All good I hope.

Timmy: (He laughs.) Yeah, actually.

Jorgen: Turner here is actually responsible for some of the new rules around here.

Timmy: Hey, I'm sorry about that but if you guys are able to see into the future, why didn't you stop me?

Nacey: Time traveling is more complicated than that, I'm afraid. Paradox told me that.

Wanda: Paradox?

Jorgen: Who is that, Nance?

Nacey: A time traveling friend of mine. (Jorgen shoots her a look.) Long story, okay?

Jorgen: Look, Turner. Just watch it, okay. I'm not in the mood.

(Jorgen walks off.)

Nacey: He's still not over it yet, huh?

Wanda: Nope. I don't blame him.

Timmy: Well, Winston was his fairy godchild.

Cosmo: He was pretty cool, though.

Nacey: When did you guys meet?

Wanda: About few weeks after Winston's death.

Cosmo: We told Timmy about that.

Timmy: I just feel bad that I can't tell anyone what truly happened to him. There are so many rumors flying around about Winston's death….

Nacey: I know how you feel, Timmy. Well, I better get ready for the Fairy Ball tonight.

Wanda: You're going?

Nacey: I think so. Jorgen has to go and the Tooth Fairy cancelled on him on the last minute.

Cosmo: Wow that means she's free tonight! Maybe she gets off of work; I can ask her for a dance! (Wanda shoots him a look.) I mean…I'm an iguana! (He waves his wand and becomes an iguana.) He hah!

Timmy: (Nacey and he look annoyed.) Man, Cosmo worries me.

Nacey: You? (Timmy and she exchange laughs.) I'll see you tonight, Timmy!

Timmy: Uh, Nance? (Nacey turns to him.) Can you fill in for Vicky sometime?

Nacey: (She smiles.) Sure thing, sport. See you later. (She walks off and finds Jorgen.) Jorgen?

Jorgen: (He looks up, tears in his eyes.) Oh, hey Nance.

Nacey: What's wrong?

Jorgen: (She sits down next to him.) Well, I'm still thinking of Winston and I was starting to think about if I'm really doing my best.

Nacey: (She sneers.) At times.

Jorgen: (He snaps.) Heard that!

Nacey: (She smiles.) I didn't say it so that you couldn't.

Jorgen: (He slowly smiles.) Thanks, Nance. I needed that.

Nacey: Well, why do you think I did it?

Jorgen: (She gets up and he grabs her arm. She spins around to him.) I'll pick you up about 7:30.

Nacey: (She smiles.) I'll be ready.

(Nacey heads off. Later that evening, Jorgen poofs to the island. Jorgen knocks on the door and Gus answers.)

Jorgen: You must be Gus.

Gus: And you must be the ice cream man.

Jorgen: Actually….

Nacey: (She comes over. She's wearing a red, short sleeved, following dress and red high heeled shoes.) Gus, this is Jorgen.

Gus: This is Jorgen? (Nacey nods and Jorgen is too stunned by Nacey's appearance to say anything.) Uh, have a good time.

(Gus goes back into the house. Nacey goes out and closes the door.)

Nacey: (She turns to Jorgen. Jorgen is still stunned.) Jorgen, you okay?

Jorgen: (He snaps out of it.) Uh, yeah. I have something for you. Uh, close your eyes.

Nacey: (She closes her eyes and Jorgen puts on a flower bracelet on her. She opens her eyes and sees it. Her eyes sparkle.) Oh, Jorgen. It's beautiful.

Jorgen: I'm glad you like it. (He offers her his arm.) Shall we?

Nacey: (She takes his arm.) Sure.

(Jorgen poofs them to Fairy Hall. Once there…..)

Binky: (He's with Blonda.) Where's Jorgen?

Blonda: Oh, keep up. The Tooth Fairy dumped him at the last minute.

Juandissimo: Well, we can't have the Fairy Ball without him!

Cupid: (He senses something.) It can't be….can it?

(Jorgen and Nacey poof in.)

Cosmo: Ooh, smoky entrance!

Wanda: (She floats over to Nacey.) Nacey, you look beautiful.

Nacey: Thanks.

Timmy: (He goes over to Jorgen.) Jorgen, I think it's time you do what you do best.

Jorgen: Ah, yes. (He clears his throat. He yells.) LADIES AND GENTLE FAIRIES, WELCOME TO THE HUNDENTH ANNUAL FAIRY BALL! (The fairies cheer.) NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE BALL!

(Music starts to play as everyone grabs a partner. Jorgen takes Nacey out onto the dance floor as a slow song starts to play. Jorgen wraps one of his arms around her waist. Nacey puts one of her hands on his shoulders as they take each other's hand. They slowly start to dance.)

Cupid: (He sees Jorgen and Nacey…together.) Well….it's about time.

Jorgen: In a whole bunch of years, you've done more of things for us fairies then a thousand fairy diplomats.

Nacey: I'm only just trying to help, Jorgen.

Jorgen: Yes and you've done a great job. (Nacey smiles and blushes out of embarrassment.) No, I mean it. I thank you for always being there for me.

Nacey: Well, what are friends for?

Jorgen: Nance?

Nacey: (She turns to him.) Yes?

(Jorgen tries to kiss her but is interrupted by the horn going off.)

Harold: Dinner is served!

Cupid: (He sees Jorgen's disappointed look….and Nacey's.) Darn it. We just lost what may have been….true love.

Timmy: (He overhears Cupid.) True love? Jorgen…and Nacey?

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun. Hopefully, my future AU story, totally away from my 'A Boy in Time' trilogy, will dive into what would have happened if Jorgen and Nacey DID kiss. But, that's not for a while. Our next chapter is when Nacey meets Mark and Poof. It's a combination chapter. If you like what you're reading, then hit that review button!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AK1028: Well, here we are. This is the chapter of when Nacey met Mark and Poof. Now, both Jorgen and Nacey are married to the Tooth Fairy and Henry._

* * *

(Few months later, in Dimmsdale….)

Timmy: (He and Anna are walking down the street.) I really appreciate you coming with me to cheer up my friend, Anna.

Anna: It's no problem, Timmy. Just who is this friend of yours? (They stop at the Dimmsdale Dump.) Ah, why are we stopping at the Dimmsdale Dump?

Timmy: You remember telling me that you were once a Plumber's Assistant?

Anna: Yeah?

Timmy: Well, my friend is….an alien.

Anna: An alien? You've got to be kidding me…right?

Timmy: Well, actually…..

Anna: You wished him up, didn't you?

Timmy: Oh, yeah. (He and Anna go over to the spaceship. He knocks.) I'll prewar you. He's from Yugopotamia.

Anna: I never heard of Yugopotamia….

(The spaceship opens and Mark, in his human form, is there.)

Mark: (He sees Timmy and Anna.) Timmy Turner! Anna Smith! Please, come in! (They go in and he closes the ship.) It is so nice of you two to visit me….in my loneliness.

Timmy: Mark, there is something you ought to know. Anna knows that you're an alien.

Mark: (He shoots him a curious look.) Why did you tell her?

Anna: Well, mainly because….. (She transforms back into Nacey.) I'm a magical being. And a Plumber's Assistant.

Mark: What the heck is a Plumber?

Cosmo: (He and Wanda are Timmy's pen and pencil.) Well, one thing's for sure. The kind that Nacey is…she doesn't unclog toilets! (Wanda shoots him an annoyed look.) What? It's true, isn't it?

Wanda: Ironically, you have a point.

Mark: (He spins his fake-I-fire.) And now, you know who I truly am I cannot go home to the festive F. L. A. R. G. festival.

Nacey, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo: Oh, F. L. A. R. G. (They are silent for a moment.) What's F. L. A. R. G.?

(A few months later, after F. L. A. R. G.)

Timmy: (He's watching Poof. A porthole opens and Nacey comes through.) Hey, Nance.

Nacey: Hey, sport. (She sees Poof.) And who is this little cutie?

Timmy: This is Poof, Cosmo and Wanda's son.

Nacey: And Jorgen allowed it?

Timmy: Yup, believe it or not.

Nacey: He's losing it. I mean, ever since he got married to the Tooth Fairy and me to Henry, I've never seen him so miserable.

Timmy: Nance, can I tell you something without it leaving this room?

Nacey: I'm afraid you'll have to tell me later, sport. I've got to get back to Phillip. He's got the flu.

(Nacey opens a porthole and goes through.)

Timmy: (He turns to Poof.) Well, baby bro. I better tell you. (Poof perks up.) Nacey and Jorgen were going to kiss at the Fairy Ball but never did and I overheard Cupid saying that there is true love between them.

Poof: Poof, poof?

Timmy: Yup. That one true love was disrupted by Harold. I guess we'll never know if it was true love or not. (He looks down and sees Poof, sound asleep. He kisses Poof's forehead. He whispers.) After all, it's like Doc says…something's aren't meant to be.

* * *

_AK1028: End. Please r&r and the next story, 'Until We Meet Again' shall be here soon! And if you have any ideas about the alternate universe about if Jorgen and Nacey DID kiss, send me a PM._


End file.
